Everett
|derived = |tag skills = |level =1→4→9 |location =The Mill |quests =Unsafe Working Conditions Mill Worker |actor =James Lewis |dialogue =DLC01Everett.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Blond |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairRaiderMid |head add ons=BeardMustacheFull BeardGoateeFull |height =1.00 |factions =DLC01PittRaiderFaction DLC01RaiderConvFaction DLC01TrogFriendFaction |class =RaiderSmallGun |combat style=CSRaider |GECK race =DLCPittCaucasianMult |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Everett is a Pitt raider, usually found in The Mill in the year 2277. Background Sleazy and prone to bouts of psychotic behavior, Everett enjoys leading Pitt slaves to their doom, running the ingot-collection officers near the abandoned area between the Mill and the steelyard. He's an equipment hoarder and collector, and he barters for any found ingots.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Unsafe Working Conditions: Everett is the person that the player's character reports to for steelyard duty. He also rewards the player for turning in steel ingots; 10 are required for this quest. * Mill Worker: You can choose to continue collecting ingots beyond the minimum required for "Unsafe Working Conditions". With every 10 ingots gathered, he will reward you with a piece of equipment. Note that he is the source of several unique weapons and armor, including The Mauler, the Perforator, tribal power armor, and the Metal Blaster. Effects of player's actions * Regardless of who you side with, Everett will remain friendly. If you choose to free the slaves, Wernher will tell you that Everett is still alive and taking ingots from the player, although he never mentions why they didn't kill him. Inventory |weapon =.32 hunting rifle |otheritem = |ondeath = }} Notes * Despite being a Pitt raider, Everett is not considered to be an Evil character, so killing him will result in a reduction of Karma. Also, he will not yield a finger upon death. * It's possible that Everett's name is a deliberate reference to the town of Everett, Pennsylvania, which is visible from the Pennsylvania Turnpike. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Everett appears only in The Pitt add-on for Fallout 3. Bugs * Sometimes, he will stand in front of the entrance to the Steelyard and say, "Go away," restricting access to other dialogue options (and rewards for bringing him ingots). This can be fixed by attacking him and then holstering your weapon. * If you end up with Everett saying "Go away", you might have caused this by running ahead of him at the start, and completing Unsafe Working Conditions before he finished his scripted introduction to the Steelyard. At this point, talking to him once will cause him to congratulate you on your win in The Hole, talking to him a second time will cause him to take the original 10 ingots from you but ignore any more you have, and any other conversation results in "Go away". To check if you're in this situation, show the variables of quest , e.g. , you should see the variable EverettWalks is less than 4. Set this variable to 4, e.g. and Everett will start accepting your ingots. References Category:The Pitt characters Category:The Pitt human characters Category:Slavers Category:Pitt raider characters de:Everett es:Everett pl:Everett ru:Эверетт uk:Еверетт